


Wear My Shirts

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, really what else do you need to know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <br/>Imagine being friends with Dean and while goofing off he finds out you have a hair pulling kink so he makes you moan for him.<br/>From dirtysupernaturalimagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear My Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like proofreading. Also Cheyenne I dedicate this to you so...enjoy.

You groaned and slammed your book shut. You had been doing research all day and still hadn't found a thing. Sam gave you a sympathetic smile.

"No luck?"

"None! You?"

"I think I'm getting closer. Why don't you take a break. I've got it from here."

You smiled and gave him a quick little hug before darting to the kitchen. Dean was there making a sandwich. He grinned when you came in.

"Sammy let you off the hook?"

"Yup! Now you get to make me a sandwich." You grinned evilly and Dean shot you a playfully glare, poking you in the side before getting the bread and such out once more.

"Hunters aren't supposed to be this spoiled." He kept a straight face but his eyes were sparkling.

"You love spoiling me." You swiped a slice of turkey, giggling when Dean tried to slap your hand away. He shook his head but continued making your sandwich, smiling softly all the while. He had taken off his usual flannel and was now wearing a simple black t-shirt. You loved Dean in a t-shirt. You took a moment to watch his muscular arms and graceful hands...the way the dark green color brought out the green in his eyes...god what you wouldn't give to be wrapped in those arms. Unfortunately Dean had never given any indication that he looked at you as anything more than a little sister. Honestly you'd take what you could get.

"(y/n)?..."

You blinked and realized he was staring at you.

"Tired?"

"Hmm? Oh sure." You smiled and took the plate he handed to you.

"I swiped Boondock Saints from the store on my last run to town. Sammy won't watch it with me but since you're not busy..." He shrugged. You smiled and immediately began making your way to the tv room.

"I thought you weren't going to spoil me?" He just hummed, following you closely. You sat there, taking big bites of your sandwich while he put the movie in, giving a loud groan.

"This is delicious."

"Glad you like it." His voice was quiet and he gave you a strange look before settling on the couch next to you. Your thighs pressed together and you tried not to scoot closer to him. He destroyed his sandwich in a matter of seconds, making you giggle.

"What?" He gave you a deer in the headlights look, a blob of mustard at the corner of his lip making you laugh harder.

"Well I know you have a big mouth but geez." As he began you retaliate you reached out and wiped his lip with your napkin, careful to get all of it. He stared at you with wide eyes, frozen in place.

"What?" Dean didn't say anything, just turned back to the tv. You frowned. Had you crossed some sort of line? You had always had a playful relationship with Dean, which included play fighting and the occasional poke. What was wrong with wiping his face?

As the movie went on you began to drift off, eventually making yourself comfortable and draping your yoga pants clad legs over Dean's. He gently placed a hand on your knee, rubbing you with his thumb. You gave a quiet pleased sound before your eyelids became heavy.

* * *

"Seriously Dean? C'mon."

"Sammy you can handle this one on your own. You don't need me."

"Dean. Just. Move. Her legs."

"Sammy can you just...ok?"

"You're ridiculous."

You shifted slightly, not yet willing to wake up yet but listening to the two brothers bicker.

"Just leave already you're gonna wake her up!" Dean hissed. You heard Sam sigh then a door open and close. Dean sighed. He had moved both of his hands to your legs, gently rubbing circles there. It was so soothing you practically fell right back to sleep. You stayed that way for awhile then Dean flipped the channel and an explosion burst through the speakers, scaring you fully awake.

"Sorry sorry!" He held up his hands. "Go back to sleep!"

You smiled. "Did I sleep through the movie?"

"Yea...I didn't want to wake you up."

You stretched, moaning as you felt your muscles work themselves out. Dean gripped your leg harder than necessary, making you gasp. He swallowed thickly as he stared at you.

"Dean." You said breathlessly. His grip tightened. "My leg."

He looked down then snatched his hand away like you'd burned him.

"S-sorry."

You began pouting playfully swung your legs around so you could straddle his waist.

"(Y/n)." He muttered softly.

"That hurt Dean." You whispered, trailing a finger down his chest.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. Your hand stopped at his stomach then you dug your fingers in, wriggling then relentlessly, Dean shouted in surprise at the tickle attack. He tried to fend you off then just wrapped you in his arms and threw you on the couch. As soon as he let go of you to tickle you, you twisted away, shrieking as you tried to crawl away.

"No you don't." Dean growled playfully and made a grab at the back of your shirt. His fingers tangled with your hair instead, giving it a firm tug. Dean opened his mouth to apologize but he heard you make a sound low in your throat that didn't sound like it had been drawn out by pain. He gave his fist a firmer grip on you and pulled again, hard enough to make you arch your back and press your ass against his crotch, a lusty gasp spilling from your lips. Dean shuddered and his breathing picked up but he forced himself to control himself.

"(Y/n)..."

"I'm sorry." You blurted. Feeling his hips pressed against you was unbelievably distracting but the fact that, for him, this was completely out of nowhere cut through the feeling and made you blush furiously. He shifted slightly and it twisted your hair even more, making you whimper. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to. You must think I'm a weirdo."

"(Y/n)." Dean's voice had gone breathy. "Is this ok?"

He pulled again but this time thrust his hips as well, rubbing against your thinly covered heat. You moaned happily, eyes rolling back a little.

"(Y/n)...I need you to answer me." Dean bent over whispered in your ear, his hips continuing their slow grinding.

"Yes Dean! Oh I love it." You had let yourself go, pushing back against him, feeling a bulge there.

"Oh thank god." Dean growled suddenly grinding into you harder, making fucking motions. "I don't think I could have stopped. The way you sound (y/n)...god you have no idea how good you sound. And it's all the time, always fucking moaning; sandwiches, stretching, doesn't matter, you moan, it's like you're taunting me. Every time you do it goes straight to my cock."

You whimpered needily, his words making you even wetter. He was still relentlessly grinding against you through both of your clothes, the stiff denim of his jeans grinding against your clit, causing you to gasp and pant. Dean draped himself over your back and nipped at your neck.

“Dean. Need you.” You said breathlessly. His chuckle rumbled in your ear.

“Soon baby.” He kissed your neck wetly then backed up to flip you onto your back, making you yelp. You immediately reached for his shirt, tearing it off him, desperate to see those perfect muscles that you had only gotten glimpses of. His broad shoulders and chest had a sprinkling of freckles and your mouth watered at the sight of him. You began kissing every freckle you saw while tracing your hands over his back. Then he lowered himself to grind into your covered sex, eliciting a delighted moan. Your mouth found his nipple and he groaned.

“Ung god.” He whispered. You legs were wrapped around his back and you thrust your hips as best you could to meet his. Dean groaned then pulled back your hair to begin marking your neck. He slipped his other hand into your yoga pants and you tried not to buck up into his touch but you had been aching for this so long, you nearly cried with relief when he pressed against your clit.

“OH fuck! Dean!” You gasped. "Please!”

“Please what baby?” He practically purred in your ear before slipping a finger into your dripping pussy. Then he moved it just right and you gripped his shoulders and bit your lip.

"Please fuck me Dean. I need you to fuck me." You whimpered and he gave a low chuckle then he pulled out of you. Dean hooked his hands in your t-shirt and ripped it apart, making you gasp. You could feel yourself soak your panties before he removed them. When your body was fully revealed to him, he bit his lip, making you squirm. You tugged at his jeans and he quickly ripped those off as well. He moaned as you took his cock in your hand, stroking and teasing it. You sat up and began kissing his chest once more, leaving small hickeys. He watched you with a smile then tenderly guided your face to his and kissed you deeply. His lips were everything you had imagined; soft, sweet, and demanding. He slipped his tongue into your mouth with a groan, grabbing your ass to pull you closer to him. You could feel his erection against your thigh, thick and hot. He pulled away and the two of you took a moment to catch your breath.

"Bend over for me." The growl in Dean's voice sent a shiver down your spine and you happily complied, gripped the arm of the couch tightly. He kissed your back tenderly and ran his hands up and down your sides before resting on your hips.

"Tell me again." He began rubbing the tip of his cock through your folds and tried not to buck back at him. "Tell me what you want."

"I want _you_ Dean. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk and make me moan so loud I can't speak, I want- _oohh_!" Dean pressed into you with a groan, head falling back as he felt you take more and more of him until his balls pressed against your clit.

"Son of a bitch." He began fucking you in long, drawn out strokes, spreading you further with his thumbs so he could watch his cock disappear into you. "So good baby. You feel so fuckin tight."

"Harder Dean." You moaned, clenching around his cock. He was stretching you so deliciously you couldn't help pressing back towards him, wanting more of his perfect cock. His fingers dug into your hips and he gave you a hard thrust, making cry out. He started using your hips a leverage, shoving you along his cock while you gave a sharp little cry whenever he hit your g-spot. Then you started yelling his name and he shuddered, releasing your hips to grip your hair, continuing to fuck you relentlessly.

"Oh god oh god Dean! Dean!" Your pussy tightened around him and you were practically screaming now. You could feel the intensity of your orgasm building.

"Fuck yea (y/n) come. Come on my cock baby. We'll come together. Cmon baby." Dean grunted. Your orgasm ripped through you and you screamed Dean's name, feeling him fill you as he continued to fuck you through both of your orgasms. You collapsed, delicious little aftershocks running through your body. Dean wrapped you in his arms and began placing gentle kisses along your neck as he turned you onto your side so he could hold you.

"That was better than I ever imagined." Dean murmured in your ear. You blinked then rolled over, staring at him with wide eyes.

"So you've thought about it? Us?" You asked. He blushed and looked anywhere but your eyes.

"Yea I mean...you're beautiful and sweet and...I mean how could I not? Especially with those damn noises you make...have you? Thought about it?" He looked at you uncertainly.

"Oh please." You scoffed. "I practically drool whenever you walk in the room. You totally knew."

You smiled playfully but Dean just stared at you solemnly. You sighed.

_Shit now he thinks I'm gonna act like a love sick puppy when he thought this was just a hook up._

"Ok, or not. Look I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you don't want a relationship I'm cool with that, we can totally forget this happened."

"NO!" Dean looked panicked and you jumped slightly. He blushed again but this time continued to look you in the eye. "Sorry. No I don't want to forget this happened. I want to remember this for as long as I'm alive."

One hand came up to cup your face while one arm held you tighter.

"I want to wake up to you in the morning and go to bed with you at night. I want you to walk around in my shirts so they smell like you. I want to make you sandwiches and get you movies and spoil you." You felt yourself blushing as your heart threatened to beat out of your chest. "I don't want to forget this happened."

Dean's eyes were hopeful and you realized for the first time that he thought you would reject him. You reached up and pulled him into a kiss. When the two of you finally pulled apart he was beaming.

"Good thing Winchester because you totally owe me a shirt." You smirked and he looked at your torn shirt on the floor and smiled smugly.

"Oh yea…sorry." You giggled and kissed him again.

"No you're not."

**"Not even a little." He grinned then picked you up and carried you to his room.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting a tumblr blog to post one-shots and take requests...idk. Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
